onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 4
* D''' (Dokusha means Reader) * '''O (Oda) Chapter 27, Page 28 O: As announced in Volume 2, the SBS Corner is now created. I received a lot of letters, thanks to everyone that sent them. And now, I will give an answer to all of you reader's questions and comments. D: How old are Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Shanks? O: A lot of people mailed me with questions regarding age. Really a lot of people. I guess this must be the No.1 question that everyone always thinks of. Well I will answer it now! Luffy is currently 17 years old, Zoro 19, Nami 18. Well, since we have no idea where Shanks is at this moment, I'll just answer how old he was supposed to be 10 years ago. In Luffy's village, he was 27 years old. As for Usopp, he's 17 years old just like Luffy. D: How come all the enemies that Luffy meets, are all weirdos? O: Eh... Weirdos...? Now that you readers mention it, I finally noticed that they truly are weird. But, I guess it's because the fact that they're weird makes them more mysterious. Aren't they much cooler this way? D: Eiichiro Oda-sensei, can your arms and legs really stretch? They wrote that on "Weekly Jump". O: Wah! I think I wrote that myself... But that's supposed to be a secret. Chapter 28, Page 48 D: There's something I've always wanted to ask you, Sensei. What do you do with the things that the readers send you? O: '''I place them all in my room. And I personally read all the letters and postcards that the readers send me. These letters give me the strength to work even harder. In other words, thanks to your mail, I can continue drawing as a mangaka. Thanks everybody! '''D: Does the origin of Zoro's last name come from the pirate known as "François l'Olonnais"? O: That is correct! The name really was taken from the so called "Most Fierce & Cruel Pirate François l'Olonnais of the Caribbean Sea". That name, "Morgan" and "Alvida" are all real names of real pirates. D: I have a question about Captain Buggy! Are the two ponytails that pop out from his hat actually his hair? Or are they just some kind of decoration, or a wig? I really want to know! But, if that's really his hair, then he sure has long hair... O: A lot of readers have mailed me asking the same question. Let me show everybody the details! Chapter 29, Page 70 D: How come Luffy never feels "nervous" or intimidated? O: It's definitely because he is stupid! Hahaha! D: If Luffy's treasure is his straw hat, then is sensei's treasure a straw hat too? If it's not, then what is it...? O: '''My treasure? No doubt about it, IT'S ALL OF YOU MY READERS! '''D: How did Mohji get that weird hairdo? O: He had that hair ever since he was born. Only 2 areas grow extra long. If he doesn't cut it regularly, it'll end up like the following. D: I got a new special move for Luffy: 1. First, he uses his Gomu Gomu Balloon, expanding his body. 2. Then he can use his Gomu Gomu Pistol (or use Zoro's sword) to puncture himself. 3. Then there will be a big explosion killing everyone! This move should be called "Gomu Gomu Bomb"! O: Thank you for the interesting idea. But then Luffy would be dead afterwards! Chapter 30, Page 90 D: How far can Luffy's arms stretch? Please tell me. O: He can stretch them really far. Right now, Luffy can stretch about 72 Gomu Gomus. But Luffy is now working hard, trying to achieve 100 Gomu Gomus record. D: Hello! I passed my high school entry exam and got into the high school I wanted, all because of Oda-sensei! Thank you, Sensei! O: '''Yes. ....................................................... Huh?! '''D: How did you name the characters ? O: Names... Most of them were chosen because they sounded good for the characters. Also, some of them are based on real pirate names. D: How come Luffy never kills his enemies? Throughout "One Piece" manga so far, he didn't kill Mohji and Helmeppo, but Axe-arm Morgan was killed by Zoro, why is that? O: Hmm! That's a very good question. First, I have to announce that Morgan is still alive. He's currently in jail, where he was placed by his former subordinates. Why doesn't Luffy kill his enemies? Because in that era, everyone uses their lives to fight for their dreams. For an enemy, when their dream has been shattered, it is the same as losing a fight, and as painful as death. I believe, for a pirate not to kill an enemy, it's giving them a 2nd chance to fight for their dreams. Chapter 31, Page 110 D: Sensei, do you like animals? Because there seems to be at least one animal in each splash page.... O: Yup, I even put animals in the front covers. I really like animals, but I think mine is the "normal" type of like. I just like to draw animals. I like changing them a lot. Like when I create a little bear character, I might give it some hilarious makeup, or a mysterious outfit, and let everyone guess what or who it is. Also, I love to use colors that aren't normal. D: On Klahadore's clothing, there's a symbol that looks like poop, does it stand for poop? Or does it have some other meaning? O: It is poop. D: What are Nami's three sizes (bust-waist-hip)? I really want to know, please tell me? O: Hey, that's an honest question. But to tell you the truth... I don't even know it myself. I will go and take some measurements! Aaah! Nami: What?! My sizes?! O: Ah! You scared me! Nami, you are here...? Great, can I measure you? Nami: No problem, but it will be very expensive........ O: Huh? How.... How much?.............. What?! I can't afford that! Too expensive!! Nami: If you can't pay, then forget it! Ask me when you got the money next time! Bye bye! O: D... Damn it! Guess I have to give up! But one day I'll really measure her!! Be patient, young man! I'll keep my promise...!! Chapter 32, Page 130 D: I have a question.... Why does Zoro always use that old people's clothing that he wears around his stomach (haramaki)? ''' '''O: '''That's disrespectful! You should go stand in the corner! Do you know that stomach band is one of Japan's proud winter clothing?! It is the best piece of armor against the cold! '''D: The name "Mikio Itoo" appeared in "One Piece", "Butsu Zone" and "Ruroken" (Rurouni Kenshin). Who is he? There was no indication in any manga, can you please tell me? D: I'll make it simple! Who is "Mikio Itoo"? I want to know. I found his images in Volume 1, pages 14 (frame 3, behind the Vice-Captain), 16 (frame 1, on the bottle) and 86 (frame 2, behind Luffy), and Volume 2, page 3 (in the corner, next to Zoro!). I keep finding the name! Are we suppose to guess who it is? Please tell me the answer. Who is he? O: You guys found them? All of them? There really is someone with the name "Mikio Itoo". He's in "Butsu Zone" (now in Jump Magazine's "Shaman King", it's a "Sandan Takei" (aka Takei Hiroyuki) manga), and in "Ruroken" (Rurouni Kenshin) he also appeared as a traveller. All the "Mikio Itou" in all 3 mangas are indeed the same person. If you ask me who he is, all I can say is that he fought many battles along with his friend throughtout the desert, and his sharp shooting saved him and his friend many times. Soon in the future, he'll make an appearance in front of everyone. Chapter 33, Page 150 Three questions about Oda's profile and experiences before making "One Piece", for more information see Eiichiro Oda article. D: How many "Devil Fruit" are there? And, what kind of fruit are they? O: If you want to know what they are, please just continue reading my manga. How many are there? From the rumors I've heard, there are over 100. And many people with the special abilities are at "that place". Chapter 34, Page 170 Eight requests from the readers and the announcement of "Usopp Gallery Pirates". Site Navigation ru:SBS Том 4 ca:SBS Volum 4 fr:SBS Tome 4 it:Volume 4 SBS Volume 04